User blog:GoejoeDenzo/Roselle, the Bionic Gunslinger
Roselle, the Bionic Gunslinger is a Custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Roselle uses Ammo as her primary resource of basic attacks and spells, having 250 Ammo at the start of the game. Roselle consumes 10 Ammo each attack including critical strikes while 15 Ammo when casting some of her spells. Unlike my other Ammo Type Champs, Roselle cannot reload her Ammo. Roselle can purchase Ammo Box in the shop for free and cannot be sold (see details below) as Physical Damage. All-on hit effects don't apply on every 1st shot but will be fully applied on every 2nd shot. Critical strikes are also amplified on every shot. |description2 = "Let's get our hands perform some fires. I don't need guns to fire my bullets. My Bionic Hands can do the job" - Roselle |targeting=''Double Trigger'' is a passive. }} Roselle will throw some bullets in a targeted location, dealing Physical Damage and applying both on-hit and on-spell effects. |description2 = Landing a critical strike on an Enemy Champion refreshes the cooldown of this spell. |description3 = "Toss something, they will give up on you." - Roselle |leveling = 25/50/75/100/125 + |cooldown = |cost = 15 |costtype = Ammo |targeting=''Scratter Shot'' is an ability. }} Roselle will fire a bullet barrage in a straight line, dealing Physical Damage to all non-champion units. All attacks and spells from all sources will be blocked upon casting. After casting, her next two shots gains her additional 144 attack range and deals AoE Physical Damage to enemy champions. |description2 = "It's all about how my ammo works." - Roselle |leveling = 50/70/90/110/130 + |leveling2 = 200 + |cooldown = |cost = 15 |costtype = Ammo |targeting=''Bullet Trade'' is an ability. }} Roselle will dash a short distance. Autoattacks will not be interrupted and resets upon casting. |description2 = Roselle gains 2 Stacks of Bionic Rush after casting. Every stack of it reduces the total damage output of Roselle's Basic Attacks and Spells against Champions, Monsters and Structures by 0.5%, for a maximum of 199 Stacks. Roselle's basic attacks reduces the total stacks by 1 and restores . |description3 = "I'm not scared. I don't like to fight fair." - Roselle |static = 1 |cost = % |costtype = Maximum Health |targeting=''Bionic Rush'' is an ability. }} Roselle will release her ultimate tatic, the Battery Assault. She stand still and continuously fires bullets on a straight line, dealing Physical Damage over 6 Seconds. While active, Killing a Champion via Battery Assault will resets it's duration, restores all Ammo used and gains additional effects. |description2 = Can adjust the casting direction by pressing alt plus right click. |description3 = Can now move freely. |description4 = Bionic Rush is available to cast. |description5 = Bionic Rush dash range is increased by 75% when casting towards Enemy Champions. |description6 = Can now use Summoner Spells and Items. |description7 = "It's time. Time to waste my bullets." - Roselle |leveling = 100/150/200 + |cooldown = 25 |cost = Current Ammo (Min. 30 Ammo to cast. Costs 5 Ammo each Fire) |targeting=''Battery Assault'' is an ability. }} Killing a unit has a chance to releases an Ammo Box on its corpse. The chance is equal to 1% per 1% of the Champion's Missing Ammo. Collecting Ammo Boxes restores 1% of the Champion's Maximum Ammo. |passive = Collecting 50 Ammo Boxes cosumes this item and gain the effects permanently. |buy = Free |sell = Cannot be sold |code = 6031 }} Change Log ;V1.00 * Added Category:Custom champions